


Playing Both Ends From the Middle

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble+, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal wants to get his way and is not above pulling out the big guns.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Playing Both Ends From the Middle

I said _No,_ Neal, so, end of discussion!” Peter growled.

“I would think there is some room for negotiation,” Neal continued to pluck his handler’s nerves.

“We are not negotiating—now or in the future,” Peter insisted.

“That’s a very closed-minded approach,” a young con man said with a frown. “I would have expected better from you.”

“Well, sorry I didn’t live up to your standards, Buddy,” Peter snarked.

“I really feel sorry for any children you may have down the road,” Neal remarked. “Instead of a parent, they’ll have an inflexible martinet raising them.”

“What would you know about being a parent?” Peter goaded his nemesis.

“Maybe not a lot about childrearing, but I was a kid once, so that should count for something.”

“Apples and oranges, Neal,” Peter taunted.

Neal ignored the barb and looked sincere. “A good parent actually listens to what their kid says and doesn’t make snap judgments without seeing another side of the equation. Sometimes, if you really listen, you’d be surprised by what you might hear, and then maybe you’d even change your mind.”

“I listen to you—God knows, I’m constantly subjected to your opinions, day in and day out,” Peter sighed.

“And, most times, I’m usually right,” Neal beamed.

“Let’s go back to the beginning, Buddy. No means no! So, just return to your desk and sulk for a while.” Peter thought he had effectively ended the discussion.

A few minutes after Neal left his office, Peter got a call from his wife. “Peter, Neal says you’re being unreasonable. Hon, why don’t you cut him some slack?”

Peter sighed. Just like a determined child, Neal was playing one parent against the other in a bid to get his way. How did you deal with that?


End file.
